Departure (Rewritten)
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: The death of Master Tigress was heart breaking for everyone in the Jade Palace. How do they all think of their departed comrade? A little bit TiPo and father daughter moments
1. Fallen Warrior

**Hey Guys! I was thinking of the part when Tigress was lying still on the planks in KFP 2 and thought she was dead at that part when I first saw the movie. Now I ask you all to think;**

** _What if_ _she did..._**

**Beautiful Girl by Broken Iris**

**KFP from Dream works.**

**Story by me!**

**I do really hope you like it!**

**And FYI, I am really bad at writing speeches!**

**Hope ya don't mind I had to remove the lyrics of the song for reasons so sorry!**

* * *

_ **Departure.**_

They mourned...

The whole of China mourned...

The Masters of the Jade Palace mourned the most of all...

The Death of the departed Master Tigress struck all their hearts with Sorrow and Grief. She took full impact of the peacock's cannon. And didn't survive. Po was certain that she was alive, she was when he swam to her where she laid among the driftwood. She looked up at him, expressing pain in her eyes. Po could remember the way he whispered her name. The way she looked up at him, pain written in those Amber Orbs. Her breathing was heavy, wincing a little. It was like she was trying to say something, but Po pushed her away so she couldn't get hurt no more.

After he defeated Shen, Tigress was having trouble breathing. Viper tried to help her, but nothing was working. She was sent to hospital immediately, but her wound was more fatal then the thought. Everyone prayed for her health. She wanted no one but Po;

* * *

_**flashback**_

_"Po..." She whispered. "I'm sorry I failed you..."_

_"No!" Po said back. He gripped her paw tightly. "You saved me, I am the one who failed you..."_

_"Don't blame yourself... " She said. She held Po's face with one paw._

_"Po... It wasn't your fault... I just want you to know..." Po waited for the next words._

_"What?" He asked, shedding a tear. Tigress wiped it away._

_"I just wanted you to know... I love you..."_

_Po's heart skipped a trillion beats._

_"I... love you too..." He whispered. They stared into each others eyes, before leaning in and sharing a golden kiss. After they released each others lips, Shifu and the others came in. Tigress' breathing was slowing down. Everyone knew she was dying. Viper burst into tears as Tigress whispered;_

_"Be strong..." before her eyes closed,_

_Forever..._

* * *

And now she was dead, and it was all his fault. Shifu said it was not his fault. Everyone said it wasn't. But Po couldn't get the feeling of guilt off his shoulders. He failed the one he loved and he would never forgive himself.

There they were at the funeral. The whole village was there, every master in china, and the emperor himself was there to pay his respect. There she was now, in a glass coffin. Viper did her up so beautifully;

A purple kimono with the similar design she had on her tunic, purple sandals, and a rose behind one ear.

Everyone found it so beautiful that they were in tears. Shifu was there in front of the coffin, staring at it in his black mourning clothes. He couldn't bear it. This was the daughter who he never gave the love and care her foster brother ever had. He never told her how proud he was... He felt guilt building up. He closed his eyes as he sat with the Furious _Four_. Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper suddenly stood up to the microphone near their seats. Crane took a breath and cleared his throat for his reading he wrote about his comrade.

"Tigress," he began. He took another deep breath, fighting tears as he continued.

"Going through our memories. That's always what I do, because that's all you've left me. Just those golden memories of you," He shed a tear as he moved away from the mic, beside the coffin. Monkey gulped as he come up to it.

"Looking back on the times we had, just makes me smile, because fighting alongside someone like you makes life worthwhile," he stands beside the mic for Mantis to say his thoughts.

"To say in such short time, my dreams tell me to remember that you're always there, watching over us like a guardian angel, protecting us from danger. Even in death we'll never be apart, we'll all be together forever," The boys stand beside each other as Viper slithers up. She was shaking and was trying to not let the tears spill.

"But now," She shed tears as she looked over at Tigress' coffin. She gave a little sob.

"we must accept, you are gone, to be the angel you always were. But in my heart I know your not properly gone from us. We all still feel your presence. And forever that will stay..." Viper then broke down. Crane hugged her as the audience clapped for their effort. They all bowed at the coffin and sat down again. Shifu looked over at Po, who made his way to the microphone.

"As the dragon warrior," he began. "I treated Tigress with high respect. She was the most... beautiful, stunning clever, and best kung fu master ever. Before she died, she whispered to me..." Po sighed tearfully.

"She whispered to me... that she loved me..." Po looked at Shifu and the others. They were smiling sadly.

"And I love her too. And now me and the 4 wrote a song to share what we will all miss about her," Po looked at the band in the corner. They nodded and started to play the piano as Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis stood up and sang "Beautiful Girl" by Broken Iris

* * *

Everyone was in tears as Po and the 4 a standing ovation. They all bowed and sat down as Shifu's moment came at long last. Shifu could hear voices from every direction, saying bad things about him as he made his way to the microphone;

_"What has _he _got to say about Tigress?"_

_"He may just say she is a good student and warrior."_

_" But never about how much she meant to him!"_

_"Some Father!"_

Shifu felt a angry with himself at that last one. Who ever said that was true. Some father he was to Tigress. He gave Tai lung it all, but Tigress never got any of it. Shifu felt so ashamed as he looked at everyone.

"Tigress was a great, honourable student," he began. That voice came back.

_"See! Told ya so!"_

"Who made me proud to be her master," he said. Everyone seemed taken back at that sentence. Po gave Shifu an encouraging look.

"I never got the chance to tell her. She made me proud. She made Master Oogway proud. As the Dragon Warrior and the other masters have said, they were proud to be her comrades. But the thing she made me most proud..." Everyone leaned in a little, waiting for what Shifu had to say next. Shifu sheds a tear for the first time in years.

"The thing she made me most proud of..." he repeated. "Was that I was her father... of a true warrior... of a true hero." Shifu then let more tears fall as everyone clapped. Shifu sat down again, Po and the others whispered tearfully _well done_.

* * *

Later that day Tigress was buried in the courtyard of the Jade Palace. That was the most heart-breaking moment ever. Po, Crane and Monkey and 3 other tigers held the coffin. Po was in front with Crane, Monkey was with one of the tigers, and the last two were at the end. Viper slithered along by them, sobbing silently. Shifu still sat there, his head low, watching as his student and daughter was taken to her final resting place.

All the masters threw a single red rose down the hole. But as Shifu's one touched the coffin, Shifu could feel Tigress' presence.

_"I love you father..." _She whispered. Shifu smiled as a tear fell once again.

_"I love you too... my daughter..."_

He knew that his daughter was finally at peace.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_After the funeral, Po went into depression, he wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't connect with reality anymore. He was so upset about Tigress' death, that a year later, he was taken to hospital for attempting Suicide. He was in a coma for 2 months. When he woke up, he declared to the 5 that Tigress has come back to life. Viper and Crane rush back to the Palace, and found that Tigress' grave looked like it was some dug it up, they looked down and saw the coffin empty. Their eyes widened when they heard a oh so familiar voice behind them..._**

**_Shifu was at the Pool of Sacred Tears, with a knife near his heart, ready for the ending, when he heard a voice behind him._**

**_"Father."_**

**_That one word made Shifu drop the knife immediately, and he turned to see something, no, _someone _standing there, in the same kimono _she _was wearing when she was buried._**

**_And that day Shifu knew when you pray and waited like Oogway once said;_**

**_"Miracles do happen when you believe in the ones you love."_**

* * *

**The End. **

** Look, I know it's a bad rewrite but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Author's Note :-)

**Hey Guys! **

**Cookie M here! **

**I know my story; "Departure" Is finished and all.**

**But I have decided that I'll make a fanfic of what is going through the Master's of the Jade Palace's minds the first year Tigress was dead for.**

**And this is when you, yes YOU! The reader comes in!**

**I'm giving you all the chance to write a POV of your favourite Kung fu panda character!**

**And the best ones will be put up in a story called 'In My Thoughts'**

**And maybe, to those who like Tigress, you guys can do her POV of what everything is like as her spirit!**

**So I really do hope I get some replies to this A.N, and PM me your POV of your favourite character!**

**~Cookie M 2012~**


End file.
